Faction High
by dauntless-amity-divergent4610
Summary: tris moves to Chicago in the middle of her junior year. Her past she's had some hard times. will this be the year she makes friends, relationships and self-love? fourtris come eventually. contains all major characters from the divergent trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

Today is my first day at faction high. I've been in Chicago for 2 weeks now and so far it has been horrible. New city, new home, new life and I know no one. I moved from New York at the beginning of the spring holidays and now I'll be the new kid in junior year and to make things worse it's in the middle of the year. My dad, Andrew took a job working for Marcus Eaton, Chicago's mayor, and my mum really just wanted to get me out of my old life so she shipped me here with my dad whilst her and my brother, Caleb, get to stay in New York.

Back in New York I wasn't popular, didn't have much of a social life and had a lot of issues with myself. 'This schools going to be different' that's what I keep telling myself but I guess I'll never know until I get there.

Bonus of leaving your life behind is your parents usually feeling bad. Their pity to me showed in the form of a new car. A shiny new mustang, otherwise known as my baby. I'm trying to find my way to this faction high in my car, music turned to nirvana on full volume. I pull up to the school and it's gigantic. Five buildings each a different color. Ones black, ones blue, ones red, ones white and black and another is gray. The black one is amazing, just from looking at it I can see its different, its strange, its daunting.

Walking through the gates I can see people dress according to the buildings colors. Strange. I'm trying to make my way to the office when two boys that look very similar sling their arms across my shoulder.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Uriah" the slightly shorter one on my left starts.

"Little bro she wont go for you I can tell she wants a muscular, handsome man such as myself" The one on my right cuts him off with.

They are both quite handsome…NO Tris you can't think like that. no one would want you. I'm too busy trying to win an argument with myself to realize I haven't said anything to either of them and they're standing there staring at me. Awkward.

'I uh..Uh.. I-I'm Tris and sorry but I.. uh.. Have to go" I say whilst practically running past them. As I'm running away I hear someone scoff behind me.

"Scared the new girl off already guys, good going"

I turn around to see who this mystery guy is and I see the most perfect human being standing there, his eyes wow they are this unique blue color. Its more than that though behind the blue you can practically see the secrets wanting to be told but being held back.

Shit. I've been staring too long. And great he's noticed me. He sends me a smug smirk as my cheeks burn up like someone's lit a fire. Do I smile back? Do I run? I don't know but I'm going with the later option its not like someone like that would ever want me. I'm just a girl with way more baggage then she's worth and I'm not even pretty, I don't have womanly curves or that sexy look guys go for. No. I'm just Tris, plain ordinary and not something any guy, especially one that perfect would even look at. Well schools of to a great start.

FOURS POV

Great. It's the first day of school. Sure I may be the star quarter back, I may have every girl throwing herself at me and I may have a great group of friends but it doesn't mean I like school, although school is the one place I can escape my father. The scars on my back are evident that maybe I don't escape enough. Apparently there's a new girl this term and according to Zeke she's hot. I just hope she isn't one of those girls that throw themselves at me so hard that it's actually painful to watch. There's only so far looks can get you I guess.

I drag myself out of bed and drive to school to see tweedle dumb and tweedle Dee themselves waiting for me; otherwise known as Zeke and Uriah these brothers defiantly earned that title. Standing with them are Shauna, Marlene, will and his girlfriend Christina. They're all standing talking until I see Uriah; closely followed by Zeke run and sling their arms across this girls shoulder. I take a look at this girl and wow. Words can not describe the beauty of this girl. She has long blonde hair, but its not the fake blond it's the dirty bland that makes her look real. She's short and skinny, she is the most stunning girl ever seen at this school.

This must be the new girl.

I'm walking up to them hoping to get introduced when she runs off. Great. The brothers scared her off already. I'm actually sincerely confused that I didn't guess they would frighten her off. Whilst the brothers may be my best friends sometimes I hate them.

"ugh"

I scoff right behind them and mumble a "scared her off already" managing to contain my disappointment. I may be captivated with this girl but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw away all the work I've done to be conceived as an asshole.

I hear the brothers mumble an apology of some sort but all I'm focusing on is the girl. She's staring at me, me! I smirk at her out of habit and she dashes. God, I'm such a screw up. I probably just messed up everything that could've been. Bt then again why would a girl that perfect even think about going out with me. One day at this school and she'll think I'm an asshole and a player well at least that's what she'll hear. I never really had a chance.

I tune back into the groups convocation at some point they all joined us. Shauna and Marlene look upset. They've had crushes of Zeke and Uriah for as long as I can remember and every day they go through seeing them flirt with other girls. I don't know how they do it I would be devastated. I must talk to them boys about it one day.

*ring *

Great its first period and I'm already sick of school.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS'S POV

It's taken about 10 minutes walking around this ridiculously large school to find the bloody office. The whole time all I could think about were those eyes their musky blue, the secrets hidden behind them… STOP, Tris he couldn't like you get over him and build your walls back up.

I walk into the office looking for the receptionist. She's wearing bright red and looks way too happy for my liking.

"Hello you must be the new student. Uh Beatrice is it?"

"Yes"

"Good, well here's your schedule oh and I nearly forgot you're in dauntless."

What in the world is dauntless? Ugh it must have something to do with the buildings. So sincerely confused I ask, "dauntless?"

"Oh you don't know, well I guess this is why you aren't erudite, ok so there are 5 factions. Amity, this is made up of students who value peace and not to be rude but you don't seem the happy type. There's candor, this is for students who honor honesty and don't like to lie. Erudite is for the smartest students, they belong to all the academic clubs and the honor classes. There's abnegation, where all the selfless students belong they are our student leaders. And finally there's your faction, Dauntless, people in dauntless are the bravest students we have. They also tend to be the ones who get sent here the most. You got put in this after your admission test and your sporting background."

A lot of information to take in. Why would I be put in the faction for the brave? Being brave means to be strong and being strong isn't something I'm good at otherwise I wouldn't of ran from my old live. I'm just a coward.

"Ok so where do I go"

"The big black building and you should find your way from there" she replies, gosh I'm really getting sick of this woman. So of I go without a goodbye, now I'm on a mission, find my way to my first class.

Whilst trying to find my class I suddenly crash into something, wait scratch that, someone. I look up at whom I hit and I see this mocha-skinned girl with dark short hair and incredible clothes. She must be popular just by seeing how pretty she is I can tell. I mumble an apology to her hoping she isn't mad.

"Oh no its my fault, you must be that new girl everyone has been talking about" she replies. Shit people have been talking about me, that's not good, not good at all. Wait I have to reply, uh what do I say. I've lost the ability to speak.

"Yeah, that's me I guess, my names Tris not new girl though." I got my speech back but my choice of words came across a bit bitchy. Great she probably hates me now, well that's what I thought but no she laughs. I think I'll like this girl.

"What's your schedule? I'll take you to your first class and I'll grab you for lunch, you should sit with us I think we'll be great friends." She likes me. Yes. And here I was thinking I'd be eating alone in the hallways because no one wants to eat with the new girl freak. I hand her my schedule and a smile creeps onto her face.

SCHEDULE

1ST PERIOD SCIENCE

2ND PERIOD MATH

RECESS

3RD PERIOD MUSIC

4TH PERIOD FREE

LUNCH

5TH PERIOD ENGLISH

6TH PERIOD HUMANITIES

7TH PERIOD ART

"WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES, OMG WE ARE JUST GOING TO BE BESTIES!" Christina shouts nearly bursting my eardrums and making the whole hall look at us. I hate attention. Christiana starts walking off whilst I just stand there thinking I'm not invited, well until she turns around, sighs and motions me to follow.

We walk to class in silence. Not an awkward silence though, no it was comfortable like we'd been friends so long we didn't need to talk to be close. I like this girl she's different and she's the first person I'd call my friend. Maybe this year I'll open up to her and she'll knock down some walls I've built. Maybe. We walk into the classroom and straight away I spot those eyes…oh those eyes. NO TRIS STOP. Christina walks over to the eyes takes a seat and I follow, sitting next to her when the class starts we all fall silent and listen to the teacher.

FOURS POV

I get to science, take a seat next to Shauna and I decide to talk to her about Zeke.

"Hey Shauna"

"Yeah" wow she seems happy to talk to me.

"When you going to tell Zeke you like him, he's got no clue you know."

"I'll tell him when I want." Stubborn much Shauna?

"Well maybe do it before he sleeps with half the girls in the school, oh wait that's already happened. You're missing your chance Shauna, he'll forget about you soon if you don't grown some balls and tell him." I say, shit I've pushed her too far. Ugh I always screw these talks up.

" You know what four, go screw yourself. You cant lecture me on this whens the last time you actually dated a girl."

"I believe I had a date last night." Well it wasn't an actual date but I was with a girl and we were more than friends.

"Bull shit that wasn't a date that was screwing and I would love to see you actually like a girl, so next time before you go lecturing me on my love life get one of your own." She says as she's getting up and storming to the other side of the room. Great I've done it now.

This day just keeps getting worse and worse and I think it's becoming the worst day back yet. I thought that until the one thing that could make me feel better walked through that door. That brilliant door. It delivered this angel to me. She comes right towards me until Christina sits next to me. I HATE CHRISTINA FROM NOW ON. The class starts and we all shut up. The next 40min everyone is focusing on the lesson but the only thing I can see or hear is the girl that is sitting two seats down. She will be mine one day. How is it that I've only seen her twice and I'm already falling for her harder than I've fell for any girl I've every seen. I spend the lesson with one thing in my head. 'One day'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so I haven't told you much about me. I'm 14 and from Australia. I wrote this story because I've been reading fan fictions for a while and wanted to make my own. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed my story because I want to get batter and any ideas of what to do would be great. So please enjoy and try and review as much as possible. The more reviews the more often I'll post I guess. **

After a tortuous morning lunch is finally here. I hope Chris invited the new girl to sit with us. I can talk to her and find out more about her, I need too. I feel drawn to her as if I have to find out everything about her and maybe I could open up to her. I practically run to the cafeteria and for the first time I'm the first at the table. Someone sits downs and I lift my head hoping its Tris, but no its just Zeke.

"Great its just you"

"Four whatever your middle name is Eaton, I am your best friend and 'its just you' is not a acceptable response. Most people would be thrilled sitting next to the Zeke Perad." Zeke proclaims, very loudly making a lot of people stop eating and turn to us. Why does he have to be so difficult?

"Sorry I was just hoping to see someone else." I mumble

"Oh I get it you wanna see the new girl. Oo does four have a crush" Gosh he can be so annoying

"WHAT? FOUR HAD A CRUSH ON WHO?" Uriah yells entering the room. He always comes at the best times.

"No one" I say hoping they will change the subject. Oh but of course they wont

"It's Tris" Zeke says. Why did he do that now I'm going to have to put up with shit from both of them? They continue to blabber on to me about how I'm growing up. I've given up on listening to them and decided to stare at the door hoping somehow I'll send messages to Tris's brain for her to come to lunch.

TRIS'S POV

I'm not looking forward to lunch. I never do. Its just 40 minutes of sitting down surrounded by food. I don't eat unless I have to and today isn't going to be any different. So when I walk into the cafeteria with Christina by my side I'm nervous as hell.

We grab our food and sit down at a table with the two boys who came up to me this morning and the guy belonging to those eyes I cant get out of my head. There are also 3 other girls. Each 100x prettier than me, I'll never meet that mystery guy's expectation if this is the beauty he's used to.

"Everyone this is Tris. Tris this is zeke, Uriah, four, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. Tris is joining our group ok? Ok" Christina tells everyone, great they're all staring at me. I hate attention. They all start eating whilst making small talk about things such as who's dating, who hates each other and what people did on the weekend. I don't join in because I've never been one to gossip. I sit there quietly until Uriah starts talking.

"Hey Tris so tell us where'd you come from?"

" I'm from new york I moved here with my dad. And I don't really want to talk about my past if that's ok." I say hoping I wont have to talk about my past anymore.

They leave it alone thank god and continue talking. I've noticed that four, the guy with the eyes, doesn't participate in their convocation and keeps stealing glances at me. I wonder why.

"Hey Tris why aren't you eating?" the zeke guy shouts across the table. What do I say? I can't tell them about this no not yet. I have to get out of here. And so I do, I run and run till I'm outside and long away from the convocation about me. That's when I break down in tears.

FOURS POV

Why'd she just leave? Zeke just asked a simple question. Well actually I've come to learn that not every question is simple Maybe this girl has more going on then meets the eye. I look around at the rest of the table ad everyone has the same look plastered on his or her faces. The look of confusion.

"Why'd she run off, I didn't mean to ask anything rude." Zeke says, he looks upset he made her cry. I need to go see if she's ok.

"Guys I'm going to go find her ok?" I phrase as I question but really imging no matter what they say. They all answer with a form of yeah sure and make sure she's ok. Zeke says to tell her he's sorry.

I walk out of the cafeteria and go outside. That's where I'd go if I wanted to be alone. And sure enough I can make out a figure. I walk a bit closer and see shes crying. I walk up to her and tap her on the back, she turns around and it almost kills me to see this girl as upset as she is. Even with puffy eyes and red cheeks she's still beautiful.

"hey its ok, you can talk to me"


End file.
